RNW All-Stars to the Rescue
and others that I’m to lazy to add|narrator = A Drug Hater|starring = A bunch of cartoon characters coming together to fight drugs|music = 4Kids opening producer|distributor = Drug Haters of America, inc.|released = 2018 BABEY|run time = At least an hour|country = America and Canada|language = English|Budget = How much money it takes to buy all the drugs in the world}}RNW All-Stars to the Rescue '''is a mega crossover PSA about Drugs by the Drug Haters of America. The story follows a bunch of characters well known on RNW coming together to stop evil characters from turning the entire world to drug users, and have to make sure their drug user pals stop using drugs. Script '''Anti-drugs narrator dude: It all started in some place. Some ghost was wandering the mean streets of wherever this takes place, only to be stopped by some guy in a trenchcoat. Trenchcoat Bitchface: Hey kid take this, it's fuckin drugs and it's free. Akiko: Whoa, I love free stuff! Thanks, random stranger! Trenchcoat Bitchface: Have a nice day, my new drug addicted pal (laughs evilly). (Akiko Tries some crack) Anti-drugs narrator dude: That was the day Akiko got into drugs. Worse will happen soon in.... (Logo appears as an intro plays.) Akiko: Crack is ruining my life! Day by day I think of absolutely nothing, save for the goodness of crack! Without crack, I'm nothing! Just a shell of myself! I'm powerful! Dez: Akiko can you please stop? We're worried about you. Akiko: Shut up Dez it's not hurting anyone. Mind your own business. Dez: No u Puffin: Hey Akiko, how come you never let me have any crack? Akiko: Cause it's mine! Get your own crack if you want some so bad! Puffin: Aw, nuts. Hey Dez, can you buy me some crack? Dez: Absolutely not, Puffin! You fool! You dumb fuck! Akiko: Now, I’m gonna go relax in peace. (Akiko leaves the room) Dez: Puffin, I’m suspicious. A Few People: And so are we! (The characters emerge as Fink, Zangoose, Sayori, Sans, Komaeda, Parappa, Pinto and Manic.) Dez: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!? Puffin: It’s also my house. And Keeks as well. Dez: Shut the fuck up Puffin. Komaeda: KEEKS STOP DOING CRACK CHALLENGE AMIRITE Sayori: (laughing hysterically) God Komaeda, you're so funny! Fink: (laughing nervously) What the hell? Sayori: Anyway, we found a crack stash in your house, and I, Sayori, happen to be a member of the police force! I guess you know what that means... Puffin: ...We get some of it? Zangoose: NO! We need to find Akiko and get down to the situation! Puffin: Aw... Pinto: WAIT! Can’t we do this in a non-violent manner? (Everyone minus Parappa stares at Pinto with stubborn looks on their faces.) Pinto: What? Zangoose: Drugs are no laughing matter, Pinto. We need to treat this seriously. Pinto: Maybe we can use a tactic to scare the heck out of Akiko to stop crack! Zangoose: I guess, but I feel in the mood to kill something. (Everyone stares at Zangoose with shocked looks on their faces.) Zangoose: ...Alright, I'll go with your plan. Maybe I'll kill a drug dealer on the way. Anyway, where do you guys think Akiko went? Dez: Hmmmm, I might know where. (Cut to: Akiko in an alleyway with Susie and Finnuala) Susie: So Keeks, what do you think of Crack? Akiko: (While smoking some crack) It’s great! Finnuala: Maybe you’ll like this! (Holds out some meth.) Akiko: Woah, whats that? Finnuala: That’s meth, Keeks. It’s like crack but better. Susie: Yeah, try it! Akiko: Jesus fuck where are you people getting these substances Finnuala: The dark web. Susie: Oh... yeah. Yeah. The dark web. Not the black market like you might THINK. Akiko: Oh, cool! (Police sirens blare in the background.) Finnuala: Damnit! It’s the cops! Susie: Run! (Susie and Finnuala run off, with Finnuala dropping the meth in front of Akiko.) Akiko: No! Don’t arrest me! I’ll never do it agian! (The police men turn out to be Dez and Puffin in police outfits.) Akiko: Dez? Puffin? Is that you? Dez: Yes, it’s us, now, we’re here to make sure you stop using Crack! Puffin: Can I have some? Dez: PUFFIN YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WE AREN’T TRYING TO TAKE HER DRUGS, WE’RE TRYING TO STOP HER FROM USING DRUGS! (Susie and Finnuala are watching this from the corner.) Susie: They’re onto us, Fin. Finnuala: Someway we gotta stop them. Susie: We can talk about this over a nice drink of acid. Finnuala: Yeah! (Finnuala and Susie poof away in a cloud of smoke as Dez see’s the meth.) Dez: METH!? Akiko, who gave you this? Akiko: Uh, uh, no one! Puffin (echoed mind effect): God, I wish I could have a hit of that meth. Dez (echoed mind effect): Puffin, I know what you're thinking, and you're NOT smoking meth! Not while you're under my roof anyway! Puffin (echoed mind effect): Crap! He's onto me! Akiko: Look, you guys! This is all just one big misunderstanding- (Sayori, dressed in a policeman's outfit, slams in from the sky.) Sayori: You're under arrest! (Akiko screams and runs- er, floats away) Dez: GOD DAMNIT SAYORI! (Sayori runs away, and a pack of cocaine falls out from her back pocket.) Dez: PUFFIN NO (Puffin piles up the cocaine and snorts 1/16 of it, collapsing instantly.) Dez: GOD DAMNIT PUFFIN! (Cut to: Akiko, who runs into Parappa) Parappa: Hold it Keeks! Akiko: Parappa, what are you doing here? Parappa: I'm here to tell you that if you keep doing drugs, you will literally die a very bad and slow death! It will hurt! A lot! Akiko: Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you Komaeda: Akiko, stop swearing! You will make God angry! Akiko: FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU Parappa: (Blowing a whistle) Cops, get her! (A fuckton of characters in police suits drop down in front of Akiko.) Akiko: MORE!? (Looks to viewer) The drugs must be going to my brain. (The fourth wall breaks into tiny little pieces) Sans Undertale: Haha, no! This is real! Komaeda: Sans! You're here! Sans Undertale (in All Might's voice for one line only): It's fine now. Why? Because I am here! (Suddenly the REAL All-Might comes in) All-Might: (pointing at Sans) IMPOSTER! Sans Undertale: Aw shit you got me fam Sayori: Just resist! Let us arrest you already! Akiko: Oh god oh fuck I need to run (Akiko and the cops get into a chase scene you'd find in Scooby-Doo) (all of a sudden Bob the Stick Figure walks in holding a script) Bob: (reads from the script) Hey Akiko, it's me your (he squints) local friendly stick figure- WHO WROTE THIS??? (someone off screen says "Just go with it!") Akiko: who the FUCK are you? Bob: It's me, your local friendly stick figure Bob the stick figure. Sans: you said that twice. Bob: I didn't write this. Anyway, stop doing crack, I guess. (looks offscreen) Can I go home now? Akiko: oh my GOD stop this. Bob: Look pal, if you don't stop doing crack, then you'll end up like- ???: LIKE A-ME! (we see a sillohuette of a forklift) Bob: Yeah I'm leaving now, bye. (he walks off) Akiko: Is that... Sans: Yes, it's... Guido: IT'S-A ME! (prolonged) GUIDOOOOOO! Akiko: Oh god oh fuck Guido: You-a know why I'm-a here, don't you? Akiko: Yeah. You're gonna eat shit. Guido: Oh, no no no! I'm here to tell you that you shouldn't do crack! I'm a crack addict myself and it's not fun at all! I've been doing crack for 10 years and it's hell! Akiko: How aren't you dead? Guido: Well you see Akiko my good bitch, I am immortal! No matter how many times you kill me, I won't die, and every time you're not running, I only get closer! Words of-a wisdom! Akiko: Have this, BITCH! (Akiko throws some meth into Guido’s mouth and floats away.) Guido: Blech! This-a shit tastes awful! Nothing like-a poop-y I normally enjoy! Zangoose: Damn it, we lost her again. (Suddenly, a noise can be heard) Sans: aw shit, here comes Herb Cookie. Herb Cookie: *Walks into the scene* YO YO YO YO YOOOOOOOOO! WHAT IT IS, MOTHERFUCKERS? Pinto: Hey, Herb Cookie! What's up? Herb Cookie: ME YOU BITCHES! I'M HIGH ON CRACK! WANNA FREEBASE? Pinto: No, Herb Cookie! Drugs are BAD! Sans: nope. can't help you, mate. Herb Cookie: PUSSIES! (Everyone but Herb Cookie leaves to find Akiko, as Herb smokes some crack) Herb Cookie: WOAH! HOLY SHIT! (The Pac-Man theme plays, with the instruments replaced with "Hoo-hoo!".) ---- (Meanwhile...) (Susie and Finnuala drinking acid when Akiko bursts in.) Susie: Hiya, Keeks. Akiko: Susie! Fin! I need your help! Everyone’s in cop suits and chasing me whilst telling me to stop crack! What do I do!? Finnuala: Hmmmm, let us decide, Keeks. Akiko: Thank you guys. You really are good guys after all! Finnuala: (Whispering) Susie, get over here. Susie: (Whispering) What is it, Fin? Finnuala: (Whispering) Remember The Meth? She didn’t have it, so we can Drug her with it and turn her on her friends! Especially that shit Dez and that scumbag Puffin! Susie: (Whispering) Fin, you genius. I’ll get the meth. Finnuala: (Calling out to Akiko) Keeks! Want a drink. Akiko: Sure, Anything to keep of my mind from what happened today. Finnuala: Great! Your drink will come in a bit! (To Susie; Whispering) She wants a drink, put in the meth! (Susie grabs Akiko’s drink and puts in some meth. The duo quietly laugh evilly.) Finnuala: Here ya go, Keeks (Hands drink over to Akiko) Akiko: Thanks, Fin. (Akiko drinks, while secretly consuming the meth.) Finnuala: Psst, Susie. Did you put anything else in the drink? Susie: LSD and Acid. Finnuala: Perfect. Akiko: Wait what? Finnuala: It’s nothing. Akiko: Oh o- (Faints). Finnuala: Time for phase two: Make Keeks Fight Her Friends. Susie: Alright, Let’s find em’. (Susie, Finnuala and the knocked out Akiko disappear into a cloud of smoke.)Category:Fight Drugs! Category:Sorenrulescool5's things